Superstition
Superstition 'by ''Stevie Wonder is featured in Wonder-ful, the twenty-first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, and the New Directions, with solos from Blaine, Marley, and Mercedes. In the auditorium, the Glee Club begins their rehearsal for Regionals with this Stevie Wonder song. Mercedes tests Marley's breath control and lectures the Glee Club about their loss at Sectionals due to fear. Mercedes asks the band to begin playing the instruments and asks everyone to shake out the fear and their nerves. She dedicates the song to Kurt due to what he is going through recently with his father and asks Marley to hit it all with the high notes. Jake displays his talented dance moves throughout the song, which Mercedes and Mike take to note after the performance. The New Directions assist Mercedes, Marley, and Blaine with back-up singing and dancing. Marley belts out her high notes during the song which impresses everyone else. At the end of the song, the group cheers as Marley and Mercedes hug. Lyrics '''Mercedes: Very superstitious, writings on the wall Very superstitious! Ladders 'bout to fall Mercedes with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing (Marley): Thirteen month old baby Broke the lookin' glass, yeah Seven years of bad luck, yeah The good things in your past, oh When you believe in things that you don't understand (Don't understand!) Then you suffer Superstition ain't the way (Hey, yeah!) Blaine: Ooo, very superstitious, wash your face and hand Rid me of the problems, do all that you can Blaine with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing (with Mercedes): Keep me in a daydream Keep me goin' strong You don't wanna save me Sad is my song When you believe in things (that you don't understand) Then you suffer (Mercedes: Then you suffer) Superstition ain't the way, yeah, yeah, hey, hey Marley: Oooooh! Mercedes: Hey, yea! Marley: Oh Yeah... Very superstitious Nothin' more to say Very superstitious! The devil's on his way Marley with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing: Thirteen month old baby! Mmm, Broke the lookin' glass Seven years of bad luck Good things in your past, oh, whoa! When you believe in things you don't understand Then you suffer Superstition ain't the way! Mercedes with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing: No, no, no, no, no! When you believe in things that you don't understand Then you suffer! Blaine, Marley, and Mercedes: Superstition ain't the way! Trivia *The title of the performance that GleeOnFox uploaded was called 'Superstitious'. *This was originally meant to be a Blaine and Mercedes duet, but they added Marley in the final script. *This is the only Stevie Wonder song that isn't a solo. Error *Mercedes starts to sing seconds before the lyrics are actually heard. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.52.09.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.53.33.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.54.05.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.56.18.png kurtcedes-shufflingzz-o.gif|Kurt and Mercedes dancing in Superstition Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.56.47.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.57.16.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.57.42.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 09.58.21.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 10.00.22.png Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 10.00.41.png MarleyNr46.gif superstition.png Tumblr n6vlduJxi41ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6vlduJxi41ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6vlduJxi41ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6vlduJxi41ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6vlduJxi41ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6vlduJxi41ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6vlduJxi41ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6vlduJxi41ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four